¿Enamorado?
by MCRfan4ever
Summary: después de la guerra (digamos que Neji no murió simplemente quedo malherido) llego una prima de Ino llamada Hisako, una linda chica, acaso Neji se habrá enamorado? Pésimo Summary, pero enserio la historia esta mejor, y el personaje de Hisako es original, y muchísimas gracias a Los Juegos del Hambre 123 por dejarme usar tu personaje


Wiki

Hola, y aquí hay un Fic, en este Fic hay un personaje original que encontré en una página, se llama escritos RavenBlack Wiki, los confundida con otro nombre de un libro, pero me encontré con eso y Wow mucho mejor, le pedí a la dueña del personaje si lo podía usar, y ella dijo que si genial, y bueno aquie esta el Fic, oh pero antes, muchas gracias a Los Juegos del Hambre 123 por prestarme el personaje, el dibujo es genial.

En una de las calles de Konoha se encontraba Ino con una linda chica de su altura, con dos mechones de pelo al lado y un poco despeinada y con una playera blanca con negro, y claro su banda ninja.

- hola - dijo cuando llego y vio a Sasuke (a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla) Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y Naruto.

- hola - dijeron todos

- oh chicos quería presentarles a mi prima Hisako - dijo ella y todos la saludaron formalmente, Ino presento a cada uno hasta por su apellido y todo y cuando acabo ellas simplemente se fueron, ya que tenían que irse a la florería ya que Hisako la convenció de que se fueran un rato.

- hm linda chica su prima - dijo Rock Lee sin decir más pues su corazón la pertenece a su "ángel" aunque realmente creía que era muy bella.

- si bueno, sobre la misión - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-mas tarde-

Neji estaban caminando por Konoha cuando de repente vio que alguien salto enfrente de el, y se hizo rápidamente para atrás, y cuando aquella persona se paró, pudo reconocer que era la prima de Ino, Hisako, y observo que tenía una bellos ojos color violeta suave, pero al escuchar un "ven aquí" le chica se volteó y cuando vio una silueta murmuro para sí "diablos" y se fue corriendo mientras que el joven simplemente la siguió con la mirada, mientras en el otro lado de la calle una cierta rubia con ojos azules miraba con una sonrisa.

-en la casa de los Yamanaka-

Neji entro al lugar buscando por Ino y cuando la vio se acercó y pregunto.

- ¿por qué me mandaste a llamar con Kiba, que necesitas? - pregunto viéndola mientras ella le hizo una seña se que esperara

- Hisako ven - dijo Ino

- ¿qué pasa Ino? - pregunto Hisako saliendo rápido de la habitación

- Neji te quiere invitar a salir - dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡QUE¡ - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- pero Ino yo no la... - intento decir Neji hasta que fue interrumpida por la mano de Ino en su boca

- estará encantado, por eso te invita, a las cinco - dijo con otra sonrisa nerviosa

- pero el dijo que ...

- el no ha dicho nada, así que prepárate para tu cita, y sin negar - dijo y Hisako simplemente le sonrió y se fue arriba.

- de nada Neji - respondió la rubia sin que el Hyuga dijera una palabra

Finalmente cuando se fue no dejaba de pensar en como Ino lo había metido con su prima, no dejaba de pensar en ella, una cita, UNA CITA, y todo por su prima Ino, pero empezó a pensar que tal vez si quería, estaba completamente confundido, cuando dejo de pensar ya estaba siendo la hora para ir por Hisako.

-En la Cita-

Los dos jóvenes fueron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa de Ino, el Hyuga había descubierto que la joven era inteligente, divertida y un tanto sarcástica que le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

- no entonces ella y yo nos fuimos corriendo - dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- ósea que tu primita también tiene su pasado - dijo el y ella asintió mientras se reía un poco.

- vaya eso no lo esperaba - dijo y ella sonrió un poco de nuevo, la chica era algo risueña si lo pensabas.

- bueno Guapo vámonos se supone que debía irme hace una hora - dijo muestras el la miro con sorpresa por lo que dijo, los dos se paraban

Y mientras los dos jóvenes iban pasando un mesero o algo así empujo a Hisako majándola toda con un agua de sabor que la dejo plegostiosa.

- ¿oye cuál es tu problema? - dijo Hisako a la persona que la hizo tropezar apropósito.

- ¿qué te pasa niñita, te dolió, oh no querías mojarte? - pregunto el camarero

- eres un - dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen a lo que, saco un pequeño, muy pequeño grito de este.

- Hisako vámonos ya - dijo Neji tratando de llevársela pero ella no se dejaba

- vamos niñita hazlo caso a tu noviecito ese - dijo con un tono... Bueno si... Grosero.

- !NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS! - contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- que nos vamos Hisako - dijo el con un tono algo molesto, y cuando finalmente accedió, antes de irse agarro una jarra de una bebida, que no tenía idea de que era y se la echo en la cara al tal joven, pero no se esperaron que el dueño del lugar la viera, y este haciéndole un puchero los miro y les dijo:

- !COMO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO A MI NIETO, LARGUENCE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS AQUÍ! - grito un persona mayor, y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa el la jalo y se fueron.

- si no le hubieras tirado el agua no nos abrían corrido sabes - dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- oye ¿querías que lo dejara así? No hago lo que la gente espera de mi Hyuga - dijo adelantándose unos pasos más.

- vamos, por eso estas aquí? Para hacer problemas - pregunto Neji

- de hecho no, mira, mi padre, el todo quiere que sea perfecto, no lo es, adiós, el me dijo un día, oh haces las cosas perfectamente oh te largas de esta casa y te negare como mi hija, me harte y entonces le dije "adiós" y aquí estoy - dijo con una extraña sonrisa que el sabía que era falsa, que ocultaba un poco de dolor ante aquel hecho.

Después de eso casi todo el. Amino a casa fue silencioso, por alguna razón Neji se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decirle, finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Yamanaka y entonces se despidieron.

- adiós tu - dijo y antes de meterse el le dijo:

- sobre lo que dijiste, sobre no hacer lo que la gente quiere, no es siempre cierto, aveces puede ser para algo bueno - dijo Neji mirándola fijamente

- vamos Neji - dijo agarrándole la barbilla y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, el estaba completamente anonadado por lo ocurrido, más sin embargo no se negó al beso, y no sólo eso, incluso lo devolvió, y al pasar de unos minutos se separaron.

- nos vemos Hyuga - dijo Hisako dejando a Neji todavía en shock, definitivamente el se enamora de Hisako, sip, completamente

Espero que les haya gustado, y sobre toso, gracias nuevamente por el personaje


End file.
